Canabai Transit System
1 high speed route | people = NerdieSanders, CEO | year = 2015 }} The Canabai Transit System, abbreviated CTS, is a rail system serving City of Canabai and its many districts by Canabai Transit. It is built and maintained by NerdieSanders. Infrastructure The CTS takes inspiration from the Rail Transit Network, using the push button systems found on every single track and station along the RTN. Rails built are all overground, on ground, and underground. All rail traffic is right-hand rail drive. Lines The CTS encompasses the following 7 lines: * * * * * * * The CTS also has connections with Templer Line and Outer Line of the Rail Transit Network. All stations are numbered according to the Minecraft directional bias; the numbering system begins numbering the southernmost station for north-south lines, and the easternmost station for east-west lines. Lines that complete a loop starts with the most prominent station and numbered clockwise. Lines that only have 2 stations are not numbered. All but one line in CTS is paid-to-use. The one exception is the Athlete Line, which is free. Metro Line *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 8 *Station code: ME *Interchanges: Newport Line, Little Saigon Line, RTN Templer Line, Downtown Line, CAN Express, CNR Icarus Line, RTN Outer Line The Metro Line runs north-south along all of City of Canabai, hence having the name it carries. It is noted that the Metro runs entirely underground. This was the second line built in CTS, after Little Saigon Line. The line was formerly named "Canabai Metro", until on September 30, 2018, when Nerdie decided to change it to the current name to fit with other lines in the network. The Metro used to serve the Canabai Theatre, until the City Hall was built in front of the theatre, and that Nerdie thought that relocating the station under the City Hall would be more convenient because it would also serve the eastern part of the National Square. The old Theatre station could be found when riding the Metro. Stations along Metro Line: Monorail Line *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 9 *Station code: MO *Interchanges: Downtown Line, CAN Express, Newport Line The Canabai Monorail connects Newport, Weston, the urban district of Canabai, and the Canabai International Airport. Although not true connections, it is possible to connect to the Little Saigon Line, the RTN Templer line, the Newport Line, and the PRT Metro West, as it is a short walking distance between a station on the Canabai Monorail and another station connecting to the aforementioned lines. The Monorail is the only line in the system that runs suspended. The line was formerly named "Canabai Monorail", until on September 30, 2018, when Nerdie decided to change it to the current name to fit with other lines in the network. Stations along Canabai Monorail: Downtown Line *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: DT *Interchanges: Metro Line, Monorail Line, CAN Express, CNR Icarus Line, RTN Outer Line The Downtown Line, as the name suggests, runs within the City's downtown area. The line is built entirely underground. Initially, the line only existed between the Palace and Ritman Park to connect the Metro and the Monorail. At first, the rails were built to connect Canabai Palace to Pierre Poutine Airport; however, Nerdie realizes that this is a useless and inconvenient line, so with permission from RDPIsOnCrack, he uses the rails to connect the two stations, thus creating the "Metro-Monorail Link." After a while, Nerdie recognized a potential for the City Downtown to have its own line, and so he expanded the Link to form a loop around downtown, thus creating the Downtown Line. The line was finished in June 2018. On January 4, 2019, Nerdie changed North Urban Dist. and West Urban Dist. to Ritman Park and Raymond St. respectively, honoring Colin Ritman (a fictitious game creator from Black Mirror) and AlphaSkyRaider. Stations along the Downtown Line: Athlete Line * Color-code: * Total # of stations: 4 * Station code: SC * Interchanges: Metro Line, RTN Templer Line The Athlete Line is the only light rail system in Canabai, operating in Canabai Sport Complex. The line forms a loop as it links main venues and locations in Canabai Sport Complex. It is inspired by the real-life Dallas Area Rapid Transit that Nerdie often used. The Athlete Line service is free-to-use. The line is used to be called as the SpoCom Line (abbreviation of 'Spo'rt 'Com'plex), until ParrotAntics suggested the current name on June 18, 2018. The line still retains the station code, SC. On January 28, 2019, the line reduced its station count from 5 to 4, merging Boxing Arena and Athletes' Village station to one Sanders' Park station to increase efficiency within the whole CTS system. Stations along Athlete Line, counter-clockwise: Little Saigon Line *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 3 *Station code: CAN *Interchanges: RTN Templer Line, Metro Line, Newport Line, RTN Outer Line, CNR Peridot Line The Little Saigon Line is the very first line built in the system, connecting Weston and Little Saigon. The Canabai Monorail has an indirect connection with the Little Saigon Line. The line is also arguably the very first infrastructure project built by Nerdie. Due to his inexperience, the line consists of 1:1 slopes and 90-degrees turns, along with a strange viaduct and tunnel design. On January 6th, 2020, Nerdie announced that the line would be closed and discontinued, ending its roughly 5-year service. Stations along Little Saigon Line: Newport Line *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 2 + 1 branch station *Station code: NP *Interchanges: Metro Line, Monorail Line, Little Saigon Line The Newport line connects Newport and Little Saigon. This line is the only line which has a branch line, which was built by QuestionTues_FTW prior to the track becoming the Newport Line. As such, a numbering system is present on the Newport Line despite only having two main stations. This is arguably the shortest line in the network, with the termini stations only around 450 meters apart. On February 6th, 2020, Nerdie announced the line would be closed and discontinued, and the main branch from Hue Station to Newport would be replaced with an extension of Canabai Metro. Stations along Newport Line: CAN Express *Color-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: CAN *Interchanges: Metro Line, Monorail Line, Downtown Line, CNR Icarus Line, RTN Outer Line The CAN Express is an express line that connects downtown Canabai to the Canabai International Airport. The line uses both the tradition rail and the Menschbahn technology. The latter technology was added to the express in July 2018, in May and June 2019 it was discontinued due to reconstruction of Canabai Palace station, which does not support the Menschbahn infrastructure. In October 2019 ParrotAntics torn down the Menschbahn tracks and modified the route of the railway to give it curved turns instead of 90-degrees turns originally placed (thus finishing the modification of railway done due to Canabai Palace station refurbishment). Stations along the CAN Express: See also *Levanski Rapid Transit *Canabai National Railways *Rail Transit Network *Port Random Transit Category:Infrastructure Category:Canabai